1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for reading part of a code pattern arranged on a two dimensional surface and identifying a reading position on the two dimensional surface.
2. Related Art
In these years, a technology for uniformly arranging a code pattern on a two dimensional surface, reading a symbol thereof, and thereby identifying a position on the two dimensional surface has been proposed. Various types of code patterns are known.